Sasuke Returns A Love Story
by Epic Rave Monster
Summary: It was love that brought Sasuke back.
1. Chapter 1

"N-Naruto!!"

"Gaaahh!"

Yup, that's how it started. Sasuke was being attacked from some strange guy in a cloak. But it wasn't one of the Akatsuki, that's for sure. The last thing that I remember is Sasuke coming to see if I was okay. I didn't know why. But.. It looked like he was about to cry. And how he picked me up and held me closely.. Next thing I know is... I was right back at the hospital. Just when I find Sasuke, he manages to escapes again! Man.. That jerk..

"It's about time you woke up. It's been almost six days now..." Sakura replied with a frown, once she took notice of Naruto slowly opening his deep blue eyes.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto gasped out in shock as he quickly sat back up in bed. Unfortunately, to his dismay, it wasn't exactly who he was hoping for. But of course not. Why would Sasuke want to stay? Perhaps it was all just a dream. It couldn't be though. Why else would Naruto be in a hospital bed?

"Huh..? What do you mean--"

"Have you seen him?!" Naruto questioned as he cut his teammate Sakura off. "Sasuke, I mean.. He.. He brought me here and.."

"Wait a minute..! You saw Sasuke?!" At first it was kind of hard to believe, they haven't seen him in like.. forever. Although, Naruto wouldn't lie about those kind of things. Wherever Sasuke was, she wanted to do everything she could to find him.

"Yeah! But I guess he ran off again..." Naruto said with a groan. "But don't worry! I'll bring him back. Dattebayo!"

"You say that. But.. Look how many years its been."

Naruto couldn't find the right words to say as he sat quietly in the small hospital room. Maybe it was hopeless.. But he couldn't just let his best friend slip away like that! Even after all that he did, Sasuke had a good reason for it. Naruto wouldn't agree on everything, but people are different, and you have to accept that. People make their own choices, and they have to make tough decisions. Sasuke isn't the type of person to follow in another's footsteps. And it is his life, after all.

"Look... Just forget it... He's never coming back. After all we've been through.. Maybe he just doesn't care anymore."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, which seemed to catch Sakura off guard as she gave him a questioning look. "I told you... I never go back on my word! Sure, it's been a long time. But he still brought me here anyway, right? So he must care! And I'm not gonna quit trying just because he's too stubborn. I'm bringing him back no matter what! Even if it means trying to get him back my entire life! You love him, right? So just wait for him. I'm not going back on my word... And you shouldn't give up either!"

Naruto pulled himself out of bed carefully and walked off, slamming the door from behind him. Sakura watched closely as her eyes slowly lowered in thought. "You're not doing this for me... Are you, Naruto... ? You... You love him too..."

Me and Sasuke... We didn't team up together. He just saw me being attacked and came into rescue me. I had no idea what happened between those two. Did that weird guy run off? Did Sasuke kick his ass? I don't know... All that I wanted to do was find Sasuke again. I didn't need to bring him back. I mean... I would love to... But... I at least, for now, wanted to speak to him. I wanted to see his face again. And so I ran. I ran back to the place where he came to save me. It was dark and empty, besides the trees and the small amount of moonlight shining down on me from above, and a figure sitting in the tree tops.

"Sasuke...?!"

"...?"

"I f-finally found you..." Naruto panted before he ended up passing out. Naruto fell to the ground as sweat covered his figure. He ran all that way, and his body was still injured from his previous battle.

I did it again... Didn't I? He's probably gone by now. Damn, I should curse my bad luck.

Naruto opened his eyes to meet a pair of dark black eyes staring down at him with a bit of confusion. Naruto just stayed there, his eyes widening with shock as his mind was filled with thoughts.

"...You're such an idiot.."

"Sasuke!!" Naruto threw his arms up to wrap them around his former teammate's neck to pull him into a tight embrace. Sasuke, now attempting to break free from his grip.

"Alright! Alright! Let go already! You're gonna injure yourself even more...!"

"I don't care!" Naruto tried to hide his tears as he rested his head on the Uchiha's shoulder, his arms still placed around him. Sasuke was confused at Naruto's actions, but he didn't try to push him away. For now, at least. He just allowed himself to be hugged, but he didn't dare hug him back.

"...Why did you come here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital...?"

"I wanted to see you, that's why. And besides... I'm feeling better already!"

Naruto ran his fingers through the other's raven hair as a small smile graced his lips. He didn't realise how affectionate he was being, or how Sasuke was beginning to get embarrassed by it.

"I haven't given up on bringing you back either..."

"Hmph. You couldn't catch me even if you tried."

"Wanna bet?!"

That's when Naruto tackled and pinned Sasuke to the ground, straddling the Uchiha's waist to keep him down as his blue eyes glared down at his. Naruto was now grinning playfully, and Sasuke's face was turning red as he looked off to the side. Naruto was such a tease. Did he know how bad Sasuke wanted to pull him into a kiss? But like always, Sasuke resisted and pushed the blond away.

"Idiot... Get off of me... "

"Gack!!"

He had forgotten all about Naruto's injuries and noticed how Naruto had stumbled onto a bunch of sharp rocks, causing Naruto to scream in pain. That's when Sasuke decided it was best to bring Naruto to his new place and stitch the male back up. Naruto was still whining and complaining when they got there, but it all came to a stop when Sasuke said, 'We're here.'

Naruto looked so surprised when he looked closely at the building while leaning over Sasuke to help keep him up. It was a well kept place. Very tidy and roomy. It kinda reminded him of his own home.

"Since when did you get a place outside of Konohagakure?!"

"...Never mind that. Just get your ass inside before it downfalls."

Naruto didn't know what he meant until he felt a few sprinkles land upon his skin. Naruto just gave a small smile as he made his way inside, followed by Sasuke who shut the door and locked it up. Naruto decided to take a small tour as Sasuke went in search for the first aid kit. That's when Naruto came upon a photo of their squad, Squad Seven. Naruto couldn't believe he still had it, he thought Sasuke had left it behind. But maybe it was a copy? In any case, it made Naruto really happy. And when he turned around, he bumped into a tall figure and winced slightly.

"What're you doing, snooping around?"

Naruto shrugged and tilted his head to the side, his eyes still fixed on Sasuke. "Just waiting for you. We should hurry though... I should go back to--"

"Oh no you don't... "

"Huh...?"

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto on the couch and pulled out the stitches as he flomped down next to the male, reaching forward to take his wounded arm to stitch it up. Naruto stared carefully and grunted every now and then. Sasuke was good at this kinda stuff... But since when?

"It's already really late. If you go out now... you might get killed. I'll let you sleep here. But only for tonight, alright? Just don't tell anyone where I live, and try to leave around five. That way nobody will know that you left. Cause you'll be there before everybody wakes up. You're injured... And I don't want you getting any worst. N-Not like I care or anything..."

Sasuke turned his gaze back on Naruto who was staring at the picture again. "Hey! Are you even listening?!"

"You know... You tried to kill me. You... You had the chance but you didn't. It's because you care, right?"

Naruto looked back over to Sasuke who was turning red again. But the Uchiha remained quiet for a brief moment and finished up the stitching. He then stood up quickly and turned around to walk off, heading into another room as he mumbled softly, "You can sleep in my room tonight... Just don't get into anything. I'm taking a shower."

Naruto gave nod as he watched Sasuke wander off, calling out to him when Sasuke had already stepped into the bathroom."I don't even know where your room is. Jerk!" Naruto wasn't that mad anyway. He was excited to even stay a night at Sasuke's place!

Naruto pulled himself back up and walked down the hall, that's where the bedrooms usually were anyway. He opened the first door that came into sight, and it was already the wrong one. The sound of running water was coming from behind a closed curtain. Although parts of it were slightly open, and that is where he found a tall, lean body with raven black hair. The drops of water slowly running down his body, where Naruto's gaze was slowly shifting. He was already getting a bloody nose.

He had been watching for a moment now. And when Sasuke was slowly turning his head due to the sound of an opening door, Naruto dived out of the room and quietly shut the door before Sasuke even noticed him. Naruto's heart was pounding so fast that he thought it might explode or something.

He rested up against the bathroom door to catch his breath. And when he felt relaxed and calm again, he made his way over to the next room. Luckily, that room was Sasuke's.

Like Sasuke had warned, Naruto didn't go through his things. Instead, he stretched his arms out and fell backwards onto the comfy mattress. Where a few seconds later, he dozed off to sleep.

Thirty minutes passed and Sasuke had entered his bedroom. He had his dark blue boxers on, and he was also wearing a long white T-shirt. Normally, he wouldn't even wear a shirt to bed. But if he was sharing a room with another, he may as well keep it decent.

He closed the bedroom door and turned off the light that had been left on before climbing into bed with the other male.

Naruto had his usual clothes on, not bothering to even change. Nor was he covered with blankets, and the room had been getting chilly. So Sasuke yanked the covers out from beneath him to pull over their shoulders.

Sasuke quietly watched Naruto sleep. But what he didn't realise, was that he was staring at Naruto's lips, tempted to do something he shouldn't do.

Sasuke reached his hand out to brush a few blond strands away from his face. A small content sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips as he moved forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead for a 'Goodnight Kiss.' He didn't bother kissing his lips. Because if Naruto ever was to wake up from it... It would cause an even bigger riot than just kissing his forehead. He then softly whispered 'Goodnight' to Uzumaki, and fell asleep right beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mm... Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he was resting in his bed. The curtains were open and the light was shining through the window. It was about Ten in the morning. The blankets were pulled over his body with his arms uncovered. Naruto wasn't there, and Sasuke figured that Naruto was already gone. Of course he had to be. If he were to stay there any longer, he might get in trouble.

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. He quickly changed into clean clothes and left the room.

Walking down the hallway, he smelled the fresh scent of eggs and bacon. It did smell good. But.. why was he smelling it? Did Naruto make it before he left? Once he passed the bedrooms, he noticed that Naruto was behind the kitchen counter. Plates had already been set up and he had a wide grin across his lips.

"NARUTO?!"

"Good morning! It's about time you woke up. I made some breakfast for you."

Sasuke stared in disbelief as his gaze lowered to the table. This made him kind of think about Naruto being compared to a woman. Or maybe.. even his own mother. Sasuke had a blank look amongst his face as he flomped down on a nearby chair. He ran a hand through his raven hair as a small yawn escaped from his parted lips.

Naruto slid the plate over to Sasuke and sat on the other side of the table, clasping his hands together with a smile. "Itadikimasu!"

"Oi, Naruto.. Aren't you the one who made all of this?"

"Well yeah. But.. Without your food supplies, how would I be able to?"

Sasuke twitched a bit at what was said and began to fork at his eggs. He wasn't sure if he could trust Naruto with making anything, but decided to try it out just in case.

He brought the fork up to his lips as he began to nibble at the food, slightly irritated by the way Naruto had been staring at him. Sasuke began to stare back at the male, not attempting to eat it now.

"You didn't poison this, did you?"

"Hey! Don't insult me. We're friends, not enemies! Eat up!" Naruto frowned and began to munch down on his own food. He would have preferred Miso soup, but this will have to do.

Giving a low groan, Sasuke continued to nibble on the food. It was pretty good.. Although he wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Why are you still here anyway?"

"Well.. It's not like I don't have any friends.. I'll just tell them I was at a sleepover party. Besides.." Naruto's voice trailed off as his gaze shifted to the side to hide his tinted, red cheeks. You could almost tell that he was embarrassed by something. Perhaps nervous. It kind of made Sasuke smile.

"Besides what..?"

"N-Nevermind! I'm gonna take a quick shower. Do you mind?"

Sasuke simply shook his head as he continued to eat.

Naruto had finished up and quickly fled the room, leaving Sasuke by himself once again. Sasuke's arms crossed over the table as he leaned his body forward and rested his head in his arms, his dark eyes falling to a close. "That idiot..."

Moments had passed and Sasuke was still resting at the table. He didn't want to get up or even do anything for that matter. He hardly ever felt like this, but it was just one of those days. He knew that if he didn't do anything, he would probably end up tired all day. So Sasuke forced himself out of the chair and made his way over to the door that led outside. He unlocked it and slowly pushed it open as he stepped out into nature.

Sasuke's house was placed within a forest. It was far from the Hidden Leaf Village, and hardly anybody ever came. Many people would claim the forest to be haunted or crowded with evil beings in it. No.. It wasn't the Forest Of Death, it was actually more peaceful. It was quiet, and not many people entered at all. It was a great place to stay at, and nobody would ever catch him.

His tired eyes scanned the area. He noticed a few footprints on the ground. It couldn't have been Naruto's, or his own. The size was bigger. It may have just been a hunter, yet Sasuke still didn't like it. And then.. a hand was placed amongst his shoulder, which made him jump in an unsightly manner.

"It's been a long time.. Sasuke."

At first, Sasuke seemed to think he was just being jumpy, and that it may just be Naruto already finished with the shower. But when the figure had spoken, he knew it had to have been Kabuto.

Sasuke quickly swatted the hand away from him and turned around to face the male. An angry look gracing his pale features.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Heh.. You're as stubborn as ever." Kabuto just gave a smug smirk as he cocked his head off to the side.

Sasuke was not having this. He knew there had to be a reason that Kabuto was there. This was trouble.

"I said.. What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke threw his fist at Kabuto. It was fast and sudden, but Kabuto managed to catch it. His grip tightening as he held the Uchiha's fist in his own hand. Kabuto then shoved Sasuke up against his own house and placed a kunai up to his neck. His other hand still having a hold of the Uchiha's fist.

"I would like to thank you.. Sasuke. Because of you, I have become stronger."

The Uchiha had a confused expression across his face and leaned his head back. He could feel the blade slightly slit his throat. It wasn't deep or hard, just a little line. Just a pint of blood. Sasuke tried to show no emotions of pain and just put up with it. He tried to push the other male away, but he was too strong.

"What.. do you mean?"

"When you destroyed Orochimaru.. I had integrated the remains of his body to make me become stronger.. Much stronger than Orochimaru.. And you know what?" Kabuto began to chuckle softly as he leaned forward and whispered into Sasuke's left ear. The blade was beginning to push harder against his flesh. "It worked."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's body was trembling beneath Kabuto. He was not scared or afraid. At least, that is what he told himself. Over, and over in his head. He knew what Kabuto was capable of, and yet he would never back down from a challenge. Even if this was a challenge or not, he did not want Kabuto hurting Naruto.

His eyes began to change, and Kabuto was well aware of this and began to slowly pull away from the younger male. He also knew what Sasuke was capable of, so he decided to take it easy. Kabuto did not want to fight the Uchiha in any way. And that is when he heard Naruto calling out to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke! Where'd you go?!"

Kabuto quickly pulled the kunai away and growled softly at Sasuke. "Relax... I don't wish to fight you now. But if something were to happen.. I won't go easy on you."

"Hmph. You won't win either."

Kabuto laughed softly, which obviously pissed the Uchiha boy off even more.

"Is he mocking me?" Sasuke thought to himself, his brows now furrowing.

Naruto glanced out of the door and noticed the two boys standing there out in the open. His eyes dilated in shock. He didn't want Sasuke getting hurt either. Uzumaki ran towards the two in attempt to catch Kabuto. He wanted to pummel that jerk, but Kabuto easily got away before Naruto could make it. Disappearing into the fog around them.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke in shock, curiously wondering about what had just happened.

"Sasuke! Why was Kabuto here? What did he want?!"

"That's none of your business.." Sasuke scoffed.

"None of my business?! We're friends!!"

"Tch. What.. So just because we're friends, it gives you every right to know?"

"Of all the nerve..! I don't expect you to tell me everything. I just want to be there for you! Is that so much to ask?!"

Sasuke's gaze lowered to the younger male as his lips parted. Those feelings.. Sasuke wanted to wrap his arms around Naruto to comfort him. Yet instead, he placed a hand upon Naruto's head as he ruffled the blonde strands, a small smile gracing his lips. "No.. You're right. I'm sorry Naruto.."

Naruto looked up to his former teammate as he smiled back a bit, trying to fight the blush that was trying to creep across his cheeks.

"Hey.. You wanna go out and get some ice cream? I'll pay."

"Hehehe. Sure! If you're paying!"

The two of them got ready and headed towards the small little ice cream shop not far from Sasuke's house. It was kind of like Rudy's. There was an ocean around it, and everything! People could eat outside on the benches and watch the boats go by.

Once they arrived, they ordered their ice cream. Took it, and headed towards the benches. Not many people were there, besides a few kids playing around in the water.

Naruto had sat on the bench's table while Sasuke stood near it. Naruto was having a cookie dough ice cream, and Sasuke was having a banana split. Their gaze shifted towards the open space. Naruto was licking at his ice cream and came to a stop. His eyes didn't look to Sasuke, but kept it on the water as he spoke.

"So.. What happened anyway? Unless.."

"He was thanking me for killing Orochimaru.."

"Thanking you?! That's weird! I thought they got along pretty well. I mean.. He was always protecting the guy, and he was always there for him. But why did Kabuto have a kunai to your neck if he was thanking you?"

"Hell if I know.."

"Come to think of it.. Are you okay?"

Sasuke blinked and when he faced Naruto, he noticed the male had moved closer to check up on him. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the table, and Sasuke was right besides it. Their gaze was fixed on each other. Naruto was curious if Sasuke had been wounded. But instead, he couldn't look away from his eyes. They were inching closer, just about to kiss, when two kids came up from behind them. Sasuke quickly pulled away and turned his back on them to hide the faint blush, his hand pressed up to his lips.

"Oh my god..! It is Naruto!!" One of the kids gasped.

"Can we get your autograph? Pleeeease?!"

"Heh heh heh. Of course!!"

Sasuke slightly looked back. He took notice of how happy Naruto was as he was writing something down on the papers they gave him. He was finally accepted and loved. People looked up to him. He was a hero, and a damn good one at that. When the two kids looked at Sasuke, they looked afraid. When Naruto had finished, they thanked him and ran off.

Naruto noticed Sasuke looking upset. Naruto thought that since Sasuke killed his brother, that he would be happy once again. But it only looked like he was upset even more, if possible. Naruto wasn't gonna ask if he was okay. He could already tell that he wasn't.

"Hey.. Y'know.. Sakura and Kakashi both miss you.. In a way.. we're like family. And no matter what happens.. you'll always be in our hearts. We'll always be by your side. I know it may be hard for you.. But we all want you to come home. I.. I know that sounds corny.. But.. it's true."

The two of them had finished their ice cream and Naruto pulled himself up from the table and stood by Sasuke with a grin upon his lips. "Hey! I know! You wanna go toss some rocks in the water?!"

"...Heh. Sure, Naruto." Sasuke replied with a faint smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had threw away what was left of the ice cream into a nearby trash can before the two of them headed over towards the water.

Sasuke was never one for throwing rocks into the water. Normally he would just stare out into the river and remain unheard. Well.. That was after his whole clan was destroyed. Before all that happened, he used to always throw rocks in the water with his older brother.

He carefully walked over the rocks and watched as Naruto began to lean over to pick up a few flat rocks. He knew how to skip them too.

Sasuke took notice of Naruto running the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip before flinging the rock in the water. The rock had to at least have skipped five to six times. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't that thrilled and began to toss a rock into the water. Which, by the way, didn't skip. It just landed into the water and splashed Naruto on accident. Well.. It's not like it was his fault, Naruto was in the way.

Naruto was looking all too shocked as he just stood there. He wasn't soaked yet, so he figured that he should probably take off his coat, just in case. And that's what Naruto did, as he slid it down from his shoulders and placed the fabric upon the dry ground, exposing his light tanned skin, which caught the Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke didn't recognize how Naruto had began grinning in an evil-like manner. And when Sasuke stepped closer to the water, all of a sudden something went flying into it and the water splashed upon the Uchiha. His gaze narrowed upon the blond while Naruto was pretending like he didn't do anything. But Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing quietly. This made Sasuke pissed, and he grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders, trying to push him into the water.

"Bad move, Naruto. Now you just got on my bad side."

"Gaah! Nooo! Let go! Let go!" Naruto shrieked as he tried to push Sasuke off of him, and more towards the direction of the water.

Both of the boys began to struggle and stumble upon the rocks. There was no way he was gonna let Naruto take him in with him, but that's just what happened. Due to Sasuke pushing him and stumbling upon the rocks, he eventually had fallen in. And when he did just that, he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt and yanked him in. They didn't fall in the deep end, just near the sand. It wasn't a rough landing, and they were okay.

Naruto felt a figure resting on top of him as he opened a lid and gazed up at the tall boy with a faint blush across his cheeks. He knew that Sasuke was probably going to be yelling at him since his clothes were soaked, but so was his!

"...Now why would I wanna do that?"

"Ah..." Naruto's eyes widened in complete shock as the blush grew darker. To hide it, he turned his head nervously, hoping Sasuke wouldn't catch that.

Sasuke couldn't tell exactly what he was doing and had reached his hands up to pin Naruto's wrists down to the bottom of the water. He didn't want Naruto to try anything stupid.

Naruto didn't struggle to get free. Instead, he turned back at Sasuke with a wide grin gracing his lips before spurting out some water at Sasuke's face while laughing quietly. This time, Sasuke wasn't going to let him go, even if he was pleading for his life right about now.

Naruto attempted to trick Sasuke with, "Hey, the kids are watching!" but it didn't really work. Sasuke felt like taking a glance, but he figured that Naruto was only lying to him to get himself free. And then he heard giggling from behind him. This made Sasuke accidentally let his guard down, and Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke off of him and took off running.

"Pfft. And you call yourself a ninja?!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha and continued to run. He passed a few cars that were parked. And the next thing he knew, Sasuke had quickly caught up to him and quickly picked him up and threw him over his left shoulder. Naruto's nails digged into his shoulder a little bit to try and hold on. This was unexpected, but Sasuke didn't mind it so much. People continued to watch as if they were idiots or something. But neither of them cared, they were too occupied with each other.

"Don't mock me, you idiot. You're not that good either. Hmph.. I would have thought you would put more effort into bringing me back."

"And I did! I risked my life to bring you back..!"

"And I really wish you didn't.."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto shouted as he began to beat against Sasuke's back to put him down, which he didn't.

He knew that what he had said would piss Sasuke Uchiha off, and he wanted to. He just didn't know he would be this angry. He also didn't know what the male was getting at.

Sasuke didn't respond the way he would have liked to. He didn't want Naruto dieing all because of him. Sasuke still cared for Naruto. Yet in a way, it showed how much Naruto cared for him. Sometimes it was just too painful for people to care. Most of the time, they would get injured or killed.. all because of him. He hated it. He hated himself.

"I left for a reason, you dobe. You think I wanted to return?"

"I don't care if you wanted to or not! I didn't want you leaving us! And what.. Just for power?! Does power mean more to you than our friendship?!"

"You wouldn't understand.."

"How am I supposed to understand if you won't even tell me?!"

Naruto jumped down from Sasuke's grasp. They were still dripping wet from landing in the water.

Little wet drops began to run down Naruto's face, it looked as if he was crying, but he wasn't. He held it in.. just like he usually did. Sometimes.. it was like he was trying to hide the real him. To hide the fact that he was so sad.. So lonely.. Even with all of his friends around, it was like a piece of him was missing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes when people are feeling down, they don't understand that it may be the same for the other person. Naruto didn't realise this. Why would Sasuke feel bad after what was said? Maybe he was speaking the truth. Naruto couldn't tell him to take it back if that is how he really felt. Naruto just turned around and began to walk off into the other direction as his eyes began to tear up, his fists clenched.

Sasuke began to reach out to grab a hold of him. To stop him from getting away. But Naruto swatted the hand away as a tear began to roll down his cheek as he spoke in a tender voice. "Don't... touch me."

"Since when did you become such a baby?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he slowly moved his arm back. Did Sasuke notice his tears falling from his eyes? He hated the way Sasuke always treated him. but he couldn't help but love him. He loved him so much. Much more than a brother. Like a.. "No... That can't be it. I can't love him.. He's a guy." Truth is, it wasn't wrong. Was it so wrong to love someone, just because their genders were the same? No. But Naruto couldn't admit his feelings towards the other male. Especially the male that was his friend.

"You're different.. Naruto." That's when Sasuke quickly grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrist before Naruto could swat it away, as he pinned it up above his head again. Naruto struggled of course. He hated it when Sasuke would see him like this. It was his fault. Why would he care?

"And who's fault is that?! You always treat me like I get in your way all the time. You treat me like crap! Sometimes I wounder if you really do think of me as a friend."

"If I treat you like crap, then why do you still care?"

"Because no matter what happens, I still..." Naruto's eyes adverted to the ground as he felt a hand brush over his cheek to wipe the tears away.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure of his feelings either, but he knew that he didn't like to hurt Naruto like this. It was just so hard to share his feelings with others. And it all started when Itachi destroyed the clan.

"I've never had friends before.. until I met you. I'm not.. used to it, so I don't know how to react. I'm sorry..."

Sasuke caught a small smile forming on Naruto's lips and gently nudged Naruto on the forehead as Sasuke smirked a little. He was sorry. He didn't say it often, so maybe this was a start.

"Now quit your whining, and let's leave.."

"Leave where...?" Naruto said between sniffles as he quickly brushed his tears away. Sasuke wasn't sure where either, but he did know he didn't want to stay there in one place. He was still a missing ninja. Someone might notice him and come after him again.

"There's a carnival nearby. We can always go there.."

"... A carnival? Never went to one.. What do they have?"

"Heh.. You'll see.."

Naruto just gave a small nod as he moved his hand down. Sasuke's hand was still wrapped around his wrist as he began to pull him along. Naruto was trying to keep up with him, walking besides Sasuke as they headed down the path towards the carnival. They turned around a few corners, and Naruto could already see a few big rides. That is when he began to get excited as he pointed out towards them.

"Y-You're kidding, right?!"

"Why would I be kidding about that..? It gives us something to do, right?"

"Well.. yeah. I guess.."

They were pretty high, and Naruto wasn't used to them at all. But from a distance, it looked like a lot of fun, and he was looking forward to it.

Once they got up to the gate and paid, they took a step in and watched as the people walked up to a few booths. There were many different rides, but they could tell that it would cost a lot. Naruto wasn't sure if they should go on them or not. In his mind, they were going to a lot of different places. It was different, but a lot of fun. He was kind of wondering if it was a date or not. But why would it be? They were only friends. Sasuke didn't really consider it a date anyway. It was more like hanging out and catching up. He wasn't sure how long it would last, he wasn't even sure when the next time he would see him again.

Sasuke then let go of Naruto as he looked around the area, curiously wondering what they should do now. What rides they could go on.

"Hey, you wanna go get some ramen?!"

"...Didn't you already eat? Besides.. I doubt they have ramen here." Sasuke replied as he had raised an eyebrow.

Naruto smiled sheepishly in return as he searched the area. Unfortunately, there wasn't a ramen booth nearby. There were a few booths with cotton candy. Candy apples, and so on. But since they didn't have ramen, and they already ate, he had decided to just go on a roller coaster as he pointed his index finger up towards one of the biggest ones.

"How about that one..?! That looks like fun."

"You sure you're not gonna throw up?"

"Pfft.. Now why would I do that?"

Naruto began to laugh, but that wasn't what he was doing when they finally got up there. The roller coaster started up slow, and then it sped up. One by one. Faster and faster. Naruto was holding one of those barf bags as he held onto the pole in front of him tightly. He was pretty startled as it suddenly went downwards.

Sasuke slowly looked over to Naruto who had began to bend over a little bit with a sick expression across his face. Sasuke was pretty calm, he didn't look sick at all. It seemed like he was at least having fun.

"Ugh.. I think I'm gonna be sick.."

"That's what you get, you dobe.."

Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily at Sasuke before turning to look away to the side. They were up pretty high, and the people on the roller coaster would not stop screaming. He didn't think a ride like this could be that scary, but he felt his heart jump a few times. He could tell that Sasuke was probably making fun of him in his mind, which made him even more irritated. But luckily, he didn't throw up.

When they did get off of the ride, Naruto stumbled forward a few times before falling face first onto the ground. He was really dizzy, he couldn't even stay still. It looked like everything around him had began to move up and down. Sasuke just gave a small sigh as he folded his arms over his chest. Sasuke wasn't dizzy in the least bit, or at least it seemed like it. He really wanted to just sit down and catch his breath a little.

"Oi.. You okay, Naruto?"

"Why did I let you talk me into this...?" Naruto practically whined as his arms were stretched out infront of him.

"You're the one who suggested it. I just went along with it."

"You could have warned me first!!"


	6. Chapter 6

"If I were to tell you, I wouldn't have seen you like this. It's rather amusing, don't you think?"

"Y-You're so cruel.."

In the back of Naruto's mind, he wanted to do the same thing to the Uchiha. He wanted to make him go on a ride that he would never forget. Something to make him feel nauseous. Something that would make Sasuke scream in fear. Oh yeah.. That would be absolutely perfect.

Naruto jumped up off the ground with his fist being thrown into the air with excitement. Sasuke was gonna pay for what he just did. Naruto didn't seem that dizzy anymore, his mind was focused on something else.

"Hey, I know...! Let's go on 'The Mummy'!" Naruto grinned happily. Sasuke didn't quite understand what he was talking about. The Uchiha had no idea what kind of ride that was. It was perfect.

"What the hell is that...?" Sasuke questioned as his arms were soon folded over his chest. Eyes narrowed. He was suspicious.. Why wouldn't Naruto get him back?

"Heh heh. You'll find out soon enough. Now come on!"

That's when Naruto started running off in the opposite direction. It took just seconds for Sasuke to catch up to him. He was a quick one.

When they arrived and paid to get in, they sat down and held on tight. Sasuke had no idea what he was getting himself into, he just went along with the whole idea and leaned back with a smug smirk. He was acting like he can take on anything.

"This isn't so bad.."

Naruto's cheeks puffed out a little as he looked away. "Yeah right... Wait until it starts." Naruto thought to himself with a faint huff. Even his own heart quickly jumped when the ride began to start. He never went on this ride. Although he had heard people talking about it while they were at the park, so he decided to give it a shot.

Unlike most rides, this one was going backwards, and fast. Naruto tried so hard not to throw up. It was Sasuke's turn now!

Sasuke's grip couldn't get any tighter than it already was. He actually looked a little jumpy, which was cute. Naruto had never seen him like this.

"Are you having fun?" Naruto giggled quietly, while deep down he was screaming for dear life.

"N-Naruto...! I'm going to kill you once we get off this ride!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke tried to shut his eyes, but it made things even worst. He then decided to just breathe normally and get it done and over with. He was hoping that it would end some time soon.

Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't going to actually kill him. But then again, it wouldn't surprise him if he tried to attack him for it.

The ride did not make Sasuke dizzy, though it did make him sick. And when the ride had finally came to an end, Sasuke just slomped in the seat, not willing to move. "Ugh... Is it finally over..?" He heaved a sigh as his eyes closed tightly. His heart was still beating very fast, and he was trying to catch his breath.

"Yep! It's over. Dattebayo!" Naruto flashed a peace sign and spun around to walk away.

Sasuke Uchiha simply rolled his eyes and got out of the seat. He didn't want to still be sitting in it when it had just started up again. Not only would he be exhausted, but he would have to pay more too.

As Naruto continued walking, he felt something bump into his back. Naruto just squeaked and looked behind his shoulder at Sasuke who had his head rested against Uzumaki's back. He looked like he was out of it.

"Um.. Sasuke?" Naruto blinked. He didn't want to move because then Sasuke would probably just fall forward, so he just continued to stand there until Sasuke moved away.

The Uchiha's dark raven hair hung down in front of his face as his dark eyes lowered to the ground. Naruto just remembered that Sasuke was going to get him for making him go on that ride. Was he planning to do it now? No.. Sasuke was too tired right now. There was no way he was planning too all of a sudden.

"You.. really keep me on my toes... Usuratonkachi." Sasuke groaned with parted lips.

"Hey!! I am not, Sasuke-teme!"

_And here we go again..._


	7. Chapter 7

Strange as it may seem, often times, Sasuke and Naruto would fight. But they actually get over it rather quickly. Although competition was another thing.

Sasuke finally stood up straight and Naruto quickly turned around, ready for anything. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was counting the money he had left. There wasn't much at all, so they were probably going to call it quits soon. But Naruto wanted to try out one more thing before they had to take their leave.

"Hey Sasuke, what about that game over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed his index finger over to a stand where people were lined up. Many people were throwing things at balloons to try and win a prize. His eyes then shifted over to where the prizes were. Most of them were dolls and toys. Uzumaki thought one of them looked really cute though, and he wanted to play. Not only that, but it was a chance to beat Sasuke Uchiha.

"What about it?" Sasuke questioned as his eyes followed to where Naruto's was.

"Let's go play that! Please. Please. Please. Pleeeease." Naruto begged. It's not like he had to. Sasuke was probably going to allow it anyway.

"...Stop wiggling around, you dobe!" Sasuke growled and looked away from Naruto who began to shake his butt like he usually did. He never did get why Naruto did that. It was kind of awkward.

Naruto looked to Sasuke with those puppy dog eyes of his. His hands pressed together as he pouted quietly. Naruto awaiting Sasuke's response.

"Hnn.. That looks like a long line, Naruto. You sure?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke just gave a small smile as they walked over there together. He never saw Naruto so happy before. So excited.. He was glad he got to take him out with him.

The younger Uchiha folded his arms behind his head as they waited for the line to get smaller and smaller. Eventually it did, within a few thirty minutes! Sasuke was patient about it, but Naruto was really irritated they had to wait so long. He was just glad they finally were able to play the game.

Both of the ninja's picked up a ball after paying their tickets and aimed it at the target. Sasuke was focused, yet Naruto kept glancing over at the tall Uchiha, just hoping that his aim was wrong. Sasuke just ignored him. Naruto was probably trying to distract him from hitting the target. Instead, he threw the ball directly out infront of him and hit one of the balloons. Naruto looked back to his own target as he threw a ball at it. His aim was just as good as Sasuke's was, and this was beginning to get frustrating.

"Not good.. Must try harder." Naruto continued to think as they continued to attack their targets, until at least one of them won. Lucky for him, he wasn't tired.

The game had ended when all of the balloons were gone. The person working at the stand offered Sasuke a few of the prizes. Yep.. He was the winner, but he wasn't interested in any of the prizes. And so he asked Naruto, "Hmm.. Which one should I get..?" It wasn't that hard of a question, and he knew Uzumaki would answer it anyway.

Naruto was disappointed that he had lost. It was a fun game though, and he had to admit it.

"Mm.. Personally, I like that fox plushie." Naruto said as he looked to the little plushie with the X's over it's eyes. Sasuke found it pretty funny since Naruto had the fox demon within him. But it was also funny because it looked kind of dead.

"You're right. It does look pretty cute." Sasuke looked back over to the man who was offering them out and cocked his head to the side as he took one last look at it. "...I'll take the fox."

The man just gave a simple nod and happily gave it away to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look like the type to keep plushies, so the man just gave him a weird look before getting back to the other customers.

Before Naruto was going to walk away, Sasuke had stopped him and had given him the fox plushie while messing up his naturally blond hair with a smile. "Here you go."

"H-Huh..? But you won.." Naruto gasped and started to push it away.

"Yeah, and now I'm giving it to you." Sasuke leaned down just a little to kiss Naruto's forehead when Naruto finally accepted it. He started to walk right past him as he was on his way out. "Come on, Naruto.."

Naruto's face turned bright red as he held the plushie close to his chest and headed into the same direction as the Uchiha. He was really surprised by the way Sasuke was acting. It wasn't a bad feeling. Maybe it was...love.


	8. Chapter 8

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke made their way out of the amusement park. Sasuke didn't want to keep him for long. He didn't want Naruto to get in any trouble because of him. Not only that, but he also had training to do.

"You better go now.. " Sasuke spoke in a low tone as they walked down the trail that lead into the park. The trail was pretty much empty, and it was only the two of them, besides a few people passing by.

Naruto understood very well as he nodded in response, hugging the plushie that was gave to him tightly. Naruto didn't want to leave Sasuke. Then again, why would he?

"Yeah.. You're right..."

Sasuke started walking ahead of him to go his own separate way. He didn't want Naruto to know what direction he was heading in. He couldn't let other people know where his whereabouts were. Even if Naruto now knew where he lived, he was always moving around anyway.

"Will I ever see you again?" Naruto frowned as he watched his former teammate move further and further away from him.

"When ends meet." Was Sasuke's only reply, as his body soon vanished within the darkness that set upon the land.

Naruto held onto the fox plushie tightly as he took a turn down a different path that lead straight to the Hidden Leaf Village. His mind was clouded by thoughts as his short blond hair moved with the wind.

"What do you mean, when ends meet?" He was hoping that Sasuke didn't mean when those two die. That would be a horrible ending. He would also have to wait a pretty long time too. Naruto was not going to die anytime soon.

Sasuke seemed to be happy when Naruto was with him. But all of a sudden, Sasuke seemed so distant again. Naruto never understood that, and it was hard to get around.

Naruto felt that he could break down and cry any time now. But as always, he just held it in and bit down gently at his own lower lip to keep him from saying, "Stop, don't go. I'm lonely without you..."

Uzumaki was always lonely when he was a child.. That is, until he met Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto were alike in a lot of ways. And Sasuke had always been there for him, even if they did fight a lot. Naruto wanted to be just like him. Naruto was a little jealous of him. People had always thought Sasuke was cool. People admired him.. Looked up to him.. And that is how Naruto wanted to be. And even though they always fought, Sasuke always cared for him, and he would protect him no matter what happens. Like that time when battling Haku.

Naruto had gotten trapped by his own stupidity, and Sasuke had to jump in and save him. Naruto felt like he just always got in the way. That because of him, the people he always cared about ended up getting injured or dieing.

"Ah... Naruto." A male voice caught Naruto's attention as he quickly looked up from the ground in shock. Naruto Uzumaki was already at the Hidden Leaf Village, and Kakashi had already caught him right then and there.

"You look down. What's going on?" Kakashi Hatake asked curiously as he put the book 'Icha Icha Paradise' away.

Naruto wasn't quite sure how to respond to that and just shook his head as he faked that grin he always used to wear. "What are you talking about? I'm fine! Hey Kakashi! Kakashi!! When are we gonna do some training, huh?" He seemed back to normal and excitedly waiting for his teacher's reply.

Kakashi just ran a hand through his hair as he gave a low sigh and glanced off to the side. "You really want to train that bad, Hmm?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Well.. If you can find Sakura, we'll get started." Kakashi shrugged. He didn't really feel like finding his other student. He was feeling a little too lazy at the moment.

"Alllright! Sakuuuraaa, I'm coming for you!" Naruto giggled as he walked past the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He was just so excited to get to train some more. It had been a while since he did. But when Naruto had suddenly smelled the fresh scent of ramen, his stomach soon began to growl and made a sudden stop.

"I'm sure they won't mind." Naruto grinned as he rubbed his hands together and walked over to the ramen bar. He could never pass that chance, it was his favorite place to go out and eat!

Once Naruto had arrived, he sat down and leaned over the counter, taking in the smell as he gave a low content sigh. "Oh man.. This is so great..!"

"Naruto! Welcome back." Teuchi welcomed as he soon saw Naruto coming inside. "It's been some time. I was starting to worry!" He laughed.

"Old man!" Naruto said in a happy tone. It was nice to see Teuchi once again. Even though it had been one day without being there, it felt like forever.

Every time Naruto went to that place, he always got the same thing. They didn't even have to ask him what he would like, they knew from the start. But.. just to make sure.

"So... How about some ramen?" The man asked as he watched Ayame start to get it ready.

"You know what I like!" Naruto cheered as he began to move his legs back and forth. He was already starting to feel better.


End file.
